


Before the fog

by Mommui



Category: Redwall
Genre: Anger, Gen, Im sorry this is late cause i didnt have an ao3 account yet, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommui/pseuds/Mommui
Summary: Our four heros set sail towards terramont on the ship greenfang after a tearful goodbye from their new friend,Bobbo. The ocean surrounds them,blue as far as the eye can see. It reminds Mariel of things she'd rather forget,and people she'd rather be dead.For Redwall fic months first week prompt: At Sea





	Before the fog

The afternoon sun hung high over the passengers of Greenfang as it bobbed up and down on the ocean’s waves. The waves lapping against the boat did nothing to heal the scars of fire that stained the outer hull along with the inward cabins of the vessel. Mariel could see Dandin and Durry Quill as they managed the ropes of the ship,along with occasionally checking on the crews meager supplies that sat on deck. Tarquin stood at the head, as he stated to have felt right, keeping watch on the metal swallow as it glinted in the sunlight never straying from its chosen direction.  
The mousemaid was at the tiller, controlling the ship as it lacked a wheel. She had adamantly offered,no demanded, to manage it,which the others agreed to happy to set sail. Mariel’s prized possession was wrapped loosely around her forearm and shoulder as her hands remained tightly on the tiller. Her face serious as she tried to get her mind off where she was at the moment. 

She pulled a hand off of the tiller occasionally to run her fingers over the coil of rope,the motion calming her somewhat. The mouse had been looking towards the ship’s deck as long she had been on board refusing to look across the blue surrounding them. She sighed heavily, her hand now tightly gripping Gullwhacker. Moving her shoulders in a circular motion, she tried to relax them with little success. Her ears perking up as the tired wood creaked under new weight. 

“.....Mariel?” Dandin asked, softly “....are you okay?”

Dandin hovered near the mousemaid, his ears drooping with concern. The thought to affirm him almost sprung from her mouth thoughtlessly, before she stopped herself not wanting to lie to her friend.

“I’m just… a tad unnerved” Her voice hesitating as she tried to reply truthfully. 

He quickly moved to the handrail,calling down to the hedgehog he had been on deck with before “Hey Durry? Can you take over for Mariel? She needs a break."

“Dandin, I don't nee-”  
He looked back at her, his eyes furrowed stubbornly.

“Yes, you do, Mariel. You've been staring at the ground from the moment we set sail.” Dandin stepped closer placing his hand on top of hers on the tiller as Durry arrived at the top of the stairs. He looked at the pair questionably. 

“Mariel, please. We're your friends. Even if you don't want to talk, rest a while. You've been at the tiller most of the afternoon.” 

The mousemaid’s eyes furrowed, annoyed, ready to snap back at her friend as her grip tightened even harder on her Gullwhacker. Mariel glared at Dandin , then over at Durry , both of their faces full of concern for the mousemaid. Durry stepped back from her as she did this, fearful at her anger. 

She faltered as she stared at them, breathing in the sea air heavily. Her mind raced from a mixture of irritation and dread. The sound of the waves were the only noise for a moment as the three creatures stared at one another. She swallowed the lump of anger that had grown in her throat and her grip weakened as her temper faded. She allowed Dandin to grasp her hand,moving aside to allow Durry to awkwardly take her previous position. Her companion smiled at her briefly leading her slowly down the steps to the main mast of the ship. 

Mariel felt sick as the ship swayed under her as she walked,her already anxious stomach shaken by the movement. Hand holding evolved to arms locked together as their walk continued for what seemed forever. She quickly sat against the wooden column next to Dandin, both silent, removing her arm from his to caress the length of her prized rope. Dandin broke the silence after observing her.

“Mariel…..” Dandin put his hand on her shoulder “Are you scared?”  
Her shoulders tightened at his touch,causing him to pull it away.

“....That's silly Dandin, why would I be scared?”

“I...know you haven't really been on a boat since what happened to you, I'm worried is all.”

She let out a heavy breath , looking into his eyes and the ocean beyond him. Shaking her head roughly, she placed her hands back into her lap. 

“I thought I'd be fine on a boat again, but looking at the ocean again it makes me so….scared.”

Her body shook with fear, her hands moving once again to grip Gullwhacker tightly. 

“I thought I wouldn't be scared of it, but I am. I'm afraid it’s going to happen again and I'll forget you all…What if i don't make my way to Redwall again?” 

“Mariel...it's okay to be afraid. What happened to you was awful. No beast should have had to go through that.”

He placed his hand on top of hers, stroking it softly to try to give her some ease.

“I promise you,We won't let it happen again. We're here for you, Mariel.” 

Mariel looked downward grimly, holding Dandin’s hand tightly. Her mind remembered everything that happened,everything she had forgotten or wanted to forget. Every feeling and every pain that she felt that night Gabool the Wild threw her into the sea.  
“When I look out at the water, I just….feel so helpless against it.”  
Mariel’s fur raised with shivers as she remembered vividly.

“The cold rain, the waves crashing and pulling me under…it plagues my mind.” she continued hoping to release them from her head and into the air “Those guards pulling me from my cell, the wind pushing against me on that cliff top, Gabools _disgusting_ grin…” 

She felt her whole body shaking,her blood boiling. Her fingers grasping tightly at her dress threatening to rip the fabric. Mariel tried to balance her breathing, though it seemed fruitless as the image of the searat remained in her mind. She hated it. She hated him. She hated every single part of that _loathsome_ rat. 

Standing upward suddenly,her hands gripped into tight fists. Her left arm flew in a wide arc, threatening to hit Dandin, before it found its home in the mast of the ship. The already fire weakened wood broke, leaving a small fist sized dent in the thick column. She stood there breathing heavily, her arm still out stretched rigidly. Bitter tears fell down her face, her whole body shaking visibly. 

Dandin stood up, putting his hands on her outstretched arm softly. They stood like that for a moment as she tried to calm herself.  
Finally, she finally let her arm fall,as well as her legs as she sat back down. Smiling softly at her, he tried to reassure his friend. 

“There's no storm clouds in sight,and the waters fair. There's no need to worry. Calm down Mariel, everything's fine.”

“Ab-so-lutely! Not a Bally thing in sight off the… For’ard or the Starbow! Clear as water is… clear”

Mariel nearly jumped from the sudden loud voice as Tarquin coughed awkwardly before grinning at the two mice sitting in front of him. The silver swallow hung in his hand, the sunlight glistening off it.  
The hares eyes moved from the newly made dent in the wood to her face, his smile weakening at each one. 

“Is there a problem ere, wot wot? Yah look like a fish ate yah dinner!”

Rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve,she muttered in response.

“I’m fine Tarquin”

“She's a little spooked….”

“Mmm...I can't stand to see a lass cry, oh I'd be bawlin’ my eyes out if I saw my poor Hon Rosie weepin’…” he sniffled at the mere thought, following Mariel’s example earlier.

“I wasn't crying you silly hare..” she replied stubbornly

Seemingly ignoring her, the hare stood straight up with his heels together.

“Don’cha worry me ol gels, Tarquin Longleap Woodserrel is here to assist agains’ your fear!” Taking a mighty bow assisted by his hat, he continued.  
“I shall single-handedly secure the perimeter and immediately report on any dangers sighted! Bet me lucky foot on it!”  
He stood up straight again, saluting and winking before marching off on his self-given mission. 

“....It's silly, but... that kind of does make me feel better” Mariel said smiling gently 

Dandin laughed at this, glad to see her mood improved.

“I know you can't get over what happened instantly Mariel, but remember we won't let something bad happen without resistance!”

“You’re starting to sound like a real warrior..”  
She laughed weakly at the look he gave her.

“You’re right Dandin...I'm still scared about what could happen” She stood up, her paws fisted. “But I can fight it!”

Dandin joined her enthusiasm. “Yeah!”

“YEAH!”

“YEAH!”

“...Why are you two yellin’?”

The two mice turned around to see Durry Quill, his arms crossed as he stared at them in confusion.

Dandin stuttered, embarrassed, before replying.”..A-arent you supposed to be at the tiller?”

“Tarquin came marchin’ up talkin’ about securin’ or somethin’, so I asked 'im to take over for a moment.” he shuffled for a second “....I was worrie’ over yah, Mariel." 

She moved closer despite her shaky body, patting a non spiky part of his shoulder. “Don't worry, Durry..I'm better than I was” 

He embraced her without warning,squeezing her tightly. “Oh thank the stars! I've never seen ya’ act like that, spooke’ me ‘orse than my nuncle’ when someone drops one o’ his barrels! “

Mariel gasped for air in surprise, trying to refrain from touching her friends various spikes. As soon as he released her, she coughed smiling. 

“Anyways, let me have another go at the tiller will you?”

Dandin shuffled nervously hearing this.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? It's alright if you need to rest a bit longer”

“Yeah, can't be workin’ on nuthin’ Mariel! We understand if yah need it.”

“...No no I'm fine! ….and if I do need it, I can ask Dandin.” She looked over at the mouse, a small smile on her. He nodded and smiled back in response.

“Besides, I don't think Tarquin would forgive us if we ate without him ..”

He sighed in agreement. “He wouldn't, would he?”

Durry laughed,dramatically making a wide sweep with his paw "Tarquin would throw us o' board if we did, let the fishe' have a nibble!" 

The three laughed together, their spirits rosen from the earlier gloom. 

Mariel gathered herself as she marched back up the stairs to the tiller, Dandin following behind her. She still felt herself shudder if she thought or looked out at the water,but she felt comfort in the fact her friends were near. Specifically Tarquin as she watched him circle the ship several times, giving her a report every time he completed his route. Dandin as well hovered near her, having retrieved the metal swallow from the marching hare. The day went on as the four sailed forth, unbeknownst to the dangers ahead of them. Not knowing the tragic fate of their ship. Not knowing Mariel and Tarquins future struggle.


End file.
